freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Toy Freddy
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Freddy'ego lub Złotego Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry? A może Freddy'ego, Shadow Freddy'ego lub Złotego Freddy'ego z drugiej? Albo Phantom Freddy'ego z trzeciej? Może też Koszmarnego Freddy'ego z czwartej? Toy Freddy - nowy toy animatronik pojawiający się w Nowej Freddy Fazbear's Pizza w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Jest głównym animatronikiem występującym na Scenie oraz szefem Toy Bonnie'go i Toy Chicki. Zastępuje dawnego Freddy'ego Fazbear'a zza czasów poprzedniej lokacji bliżej nie znanej i nie opisanej w grze. Wiemy, że potrafi chodzić po Pizzerii w trakcie nocy, ale pozostaje nieznane czy to robi w dzień, gdy lokal funkcjonuje. Wraz z Bonnie'm, Toy Chicą, Mangle, Balloon Boy'em, Marionetką oraz Freddy'm, Bonnie'm, Chicką, Foxy'm i Złotym Freddy'm stara się wejść do biura i po identyfikacji zaatakować Jeremy'ego Fritzgerald'a - nocnego stróża pracującego w miejscu, gdzie dzieje się gra. Zaawansowana sprawność ruchowa i rozpoznawanie twarzy powinno sprawiać, że jest trudniejszym przeciwnikiem niż animatroniki z pierwszej części FNaF'a, lecz każdy mechanizm ma swoje wady... Podejrzewa się, że za jego agresywne zachowania odpowiada nawiedzająca go dusza zamordowanego dziecka, prawdopodobnie jedna z pięciu ofiar widzianych w minigrze SAVE THEM. Nie wiadomo, co robi z ciałem zabitego protagonisty, lecz informacje z jedynki dają do myślenia, że wkłada go do niewidzianego przez nas kostiumu Fazbear'a. Porusza się w godzinach 12-5AM, a po 6AM się wyłącza. Wygląd Toy Freddy jest animatronikiem reprezentującym niedźwiedzia brunatnego. Jego kostium jest w brązowym kolorze, jaśniejszy jest brzuch, okolice oczu, pysk i wnętrze uszu, co wpasowuje się w zwierze, które reprezentuje. Zazwyczaj ma niebieskie tęczówki, lecz gdy wchodzi do biura gałki oczne ciemnieją lub z perspektyw niektórych po prostu znikają, nie pozostawiając po sobie białej źrenicy, jak w pierwszym Five Nights at Freddy's. Posiada po cztery zęby w dolnej i górnej szczęce, co wyróżnia go od Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, gdyż on miał uzębienie tylko w dolnej części pyska. W odróżnieniu od niego wydaje się być również grubszy niż oryginał. Ma jednak piegi, jak Freddy. Tak jak inni męscy przedstawiciele typu Toy w miejscu policzku ma wielkie czerwone rumieńce. Nie brakuje mu brwi i rzęs. Pod głową przyczepiono mu czarną muszkę, a na brzuchu przymocowane są cztery czarne guziki. Nosi czarny cylinder, podobny do tego, którego nosi Stary Freddy, lecz różnica polega na tym, że tutaj jest czerwona obwódka. W ręku trzyma ten sam srebrny mikrofon. Zachowanie Toy Freddy w odróżnieniu od oryginalnego Freddy'ego Fazbear'a włącza się bardzo wcześnie, ponieważ już w nocy pierwszej opuszcza lokacje startową. Czasem jednak nie udaje mu się wejść do głównej siedziby gracza przed 6AM. W drugim etapie staje się ruchliwszy i szybszy, zawsze udaje mu się dostać do biura nim skończy się noc. W następnych dwóch nocach wydaje się zachowywać aktywność z drugiej, wzrasta ona dopiero w piątej i szóstej. Podczas, gdy Toy Chica, Balloon Boy i Bonnie wędrują do nocnego stróża lewą wentylacją, a Toy Bonnie, Mangle i Chica atakują z prawej strony, on idzie korytarzem wraz z Foxy'm, Freddy'm i Złotym Freddy'm. Normalnie przebywa na Scenie, podobnie jak Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica. Później po włączeniu stoi w ciemności w Sali Gier między stołami. (Aby go zobaczyć trzeba oświetlić ten pokój). Potem staje na przeciwko graczowi, aby później się przybliżyć i czekać na odpowiedni moment na atak. Jego ustawienie w holu można sprawdzać przy pomocy latarki. Zachowuje się bardzo podobnie jak Freddy, Bonnie i Chica. Jeżeli gracz ma założoną maskę Freddy'ego, to wróg nie może wejść do pokoju. Gdy jednak będzie przez dłuższy czas w fazie 2, a grający zdecyduje się sprawdzić kamery, wejdzie do środka. Zanim Toy Freddy zidentyfikuje Jeremy'ego musi upłynąć trochę czasu. Wtedy trzeba zakryć szybko twarz i poczekać aż wyjdzie a światło wróci do normy. Gdy się spóźnimy lub zignorujemy go to gdy zniknie zaatakuje nas gdy albo zdejmiemy maskę albo gdy zdejmiemy kamery. Gdy pojawia się w biurze a my mamy otworzone kamery, on nam je zdejmie. Ciekawostki * Jeśli naciśniemy na jego plakat w biurze z napisem Celebrate! usłyszymy odgłos zabawnego zatrąbienia. Istnieje to także w 1 i 3 części gry, a w 4 taki sam odgłos wydaje jego pluszak na łóżku. * Jego Jumpscare jest podobny do tego jaki posiada Freddy w 1 części. * Toy Freddy jest jednym z czterech animatroników, które nie mają figurek po skończeniu Custom Night. * Jeśli najedziemy na nos Toy Freddy'ego na plakacie w naszym biurze i klikniemy C, D, + na klawiaturze, wówczas automatycznie ukończymy daną noc w której się znajdujemy. * Jest jednym z 3 animatroników, które wchodzą do nas tylko korytarzem (robią to także Foxy i Freddy). * Na scenie, w korytarzu, podczas Jumpscare'a i w Sali Gier Toy Freddy ma niebieskie oczy. Natomiast w biurze ich nie ma. * Gdy Toy Freddy jest na scenie jego szczęka jest zamknięta, ale kiedy idzie przez inne pokoje jest coraz bardziej otwarta. * Toy Freddy działa jak stare animatroniki, a nie jak nowe. * Pomimo, że w biurze ma oczy endoszkieletu, atakuje nas z normalnymi oczami. * W wersji mobilnej, nie widać gdy Toy Freddy jest w Sali Gier. * Wydaje się trzymać cały czas mikrofon podobnie, jak Freddy. Galeria Show Stage (FNAF2).png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica na Scenie Show Stage (FNAF2) Toy Bonnie Missing.png|Toy Freddy i Toy Chica Show Stage (FNAF2) Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica Missing.png|Toy Freddy na Scenie Toy Freddy in Game Area.png|Toy Freddy w Sali Gier Toy Freddy in The Office.png|Toy Freddy w Korytarzu (Pozycja Pierwsza) Toy Freddy in The Office2.png|Toy Freddy w Korytarzu (Pozycja Druga) Toy Freddy in The Office3.png|Toy Freddy w Biurze Toy Freddy muerte.gif|Toy Freddy Jumpscare Toy Freddy w nocy 7.png|Toy Freddy w nocy 7 660.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica w minigrze HELP THEM Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toy'owe Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Niedźwiedźe Kategoria:Niedźwiedźie Kategoria:Toy animatronics Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Niedźwiedzie Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:Brązowe Kategoria:Dusza dziecka